


Let’s Leave Together, Now I’m Ready

by meetisgood



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meetisgood/pseuds/meetisgood
Summary: 카츠키 유리는 단 1.7초만의 시간 사이에 남자의 모든 특징을 스캔했으며 그에 따른 응당한 죄책감을 느꼈다. 어이 카츠키, 처음 만난 사람을 얼평하다니 완전 쓰레기잖아. 한편 또 다른 편의 자신은 이렇게 속삭였다. 네 번호를 줘 , 카츠키 유리. 이 남자는 네놈이 평생 만났던 것들 중 시각에 내려진 최고의 축복이라고.





	

 

 

 ****

작은 가게는 주변과 마찬가지로 한산해서, 늦은 오후가 될 때까지 이따금 불어오는 바람에 흔들린 풍경 소리밖엔 귀에 걸리는 것이 별로 없었다. 어슴푸레한 조명 아래서 몇 개 없는 테이블이 움직임 없이 고요했다. 이 장면을 홀로 맞을 때면 언제나 퍽 적적해졌으므로, 카츠키 유리는 처음 테라스 앞에 풍경을 걸어 놓는단 생각을 한 스스로에게 아주 은근한 자부심을 느끼곤 했다. 쨍그랑거리는 소리는 그에게 희미하게나마 고향의 여름을 떠올리게 해 주는 장치였다. 날이 어둑해질 즈음이면 파도와 함께 몰려오던 비릿하고 청명한 내음을. 비록 이곳에서 따라오는 건 흙먼지나 마른 이파리 정도밖엔 없지만서도. 내륙 한가운데에 덩그러니 놓인 이 지역은 좋은 시절이라곤 한 번도 거치지 못한 스산한 느낌의 소도시였다. 턱을 괴고 멍하니 감상에 잠겨 시간을 보내다 마침내 바깥이 어둑해지기 시작하면 그 때서 정신을 차릴 수 있었는데, 바로 피치트가 침묵을 깨며 요란스레 입구에 들이닥치기 때문이었다.

 

태국에서 온 피치트는 진정으로 ‘황금 같은 마음’을 가졌다고 말할 수 있는 몇 안 되는 사람 중 하나였으며, 유리는 (그의 삶을 서스펜스로 만드는 거의 유일한 이유인) 사회성 불안증상에도 불구하고 그와 만나자마자 빠르게 가까워지기 시작하였다. 실상 이 소년은 거의 모든 사람을 단번에 친구로 만들 수 있는 재능을 가진 듯 했지만, 그래도 둘 사이에 있는 많은 공통점들 덕에 마음으론 그 역시 유리를 특별히 가깝게 여기고 있었다. 일단 고향을 떠나 이역만리서 홀로 생활하고 있다는 점이 그랬고, 학업을 잠시 쉬고는 이 적막한 고장에서 시간을 때우는 중이란 점이 그랬으며, 주인이 절대로 모습을 보이지 않는 카페에서 방목된 채로 일하는 직원이란 점이 그랬다. 주인은 전직 무용수였던 어느 이탈리아인으로, 은퇴 생활에 대한 고정관념적 로망 때문에 그냥 땅값이 싼 곳에다 카페를 차려 놓곤 전세계를 여행하며 시간을 보내는 모양이었다. 가게 여기저기엔 그가 찍었다던 관광지의 작은 사진들이 아기자기하게 붙어 있었다.

 

…뭐, 대충 그런 환경이었다. 그래도 해가 지면 한참은 근처 공장의 직원들이 제법 몰려오기 때문에, 피치트는 저녁 시간부터 나와 짧은 피크타임과 마감에 손을 보태는 역할을 했다. 몇 시간 동안 두런두런한 얘기소리와 웃음소리에 맞춰 분주하게 주문을 받다 보면 때는 또 금새 밤이 되었다. 테이블 위 올려진 의자에 가볍게 팔을 걸친 피치트가 연어를 세 층쯤 쌓은 베이글을 씹으며 물었다.

 

“…그래서 유리, 주말에 재밌는 일은 있었어? 프로젝트 진행상황은?”

“그냥, 계속 똑같지, 뭐… 빨리 마무리지어 보려고 하는데, 좀처럼 아이디어가 잡히길 않아서…”

“너무 조급해하지 마. 유리는 분명히 잘 해낼 수 있을 테니까. 재밌는 일 쪽은 어때?”

“피치트, 그런 일이 있었으면 넌 이미 알았을 거야.”

 

카츠키 유리는 웃으며 대답하고는, 방금 전 만든 뜨거운 핫 초콜릿을 한 모금 들이켰다. 피치트의 과하다 싶은 연어 베이글과 마찬가지로 이쪽의 머그잔 안에도 정량의 세 배쯤 되는 초콜릿이 녹아들어가 (그것들은 요전번 특별히 주문해 둔 최고급 초콜릿들로, 손님용이 _아니었다_ ) 십오 분만 밖에 놔두면 그대로 브라우니가 될 태세로 엉겨붙어 있었다. 그 둘이 이 가게의 직원으로서 누릴 수 있는 즐거움을 최대한 이용하려 한다는 건 확실했는데, 어쨌거나 이 고용주 없는 가게를 문제 없이 꾸려나가고 있는 건 그들이란 논리에서다. Great Responsibility, Great Wage.

 

“진지하게 말하는데, 유리, 넌 지금보다 좀 더 삶을 즐길 필요가 있어.” 피치트는 눈을 가늘게 찌푸리곤 말을 이었다. “3주째 관찰한 바에 의하면 지금 네 피부톤은 평소보다 세 단계 정도 명도는 올라가고 채도는 낮아진 상태야. 솔직히 좀 무섭다구. 일단 잠시 일에서 멀어지면 오히려 좋은 생각이 떠오르지 않을까?”

“나도 그런 생각은 해.” 유리는 안경을 만지작거리며 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었다. “그런데 계속 손에 잡고 있질 않으면, 영 불안하거… 헉.”

 

갑자기 이야기를 멈추곤 더욱 파랗게 질린 친구의 얼굴을 보고는 피치트 역시 고개를 돌렸다가, 마찬가지로 이내 얼어버렸다. 깜깜해진 테라스 창문 너머에 창백하고 긴 인영 하나가 _들러붙어_ 있었기 때문이었다. 두 손을 처절하게 유리벽 위로 맞대고 (순간 두 직원은 다시 그 창을 닦아야 할지도 모른다는 생각에 분노가 치솟아 올랐지만, 어떻게든 가라앉혔다) 어둑한 밤기운을 받은 얼굴엔 상큼함과 광기 사이의 어딘가를 떠도는 미소가 걸려 있었다. 그리고 그의 허벅지께에서 유리창을 맛보고 있는 혓바닥은…. 오, 카츠키 유리는 그 순간 기묘한 안도감을 느꼈다. 저렇게 건강해 보이는 스탠더드 푸들을 데리고 있는 사람이라면 적어도 완전히 무책임한 인간은 아니겠지.

 

“아니, 사람 놀라게 왜 그렇게 서 계세요?” 어느새 충격에서 벗어난 피치트가 재밌다는 듯 말하며 창문을 열었다. “죄송하지만 오늘 영업은 끝났어요. 지금 드릴 수 있는 건 _그냥_ 원두랑 _그냥_ 훈제연어뿐인데요.”

“좋아요!” 그 남자는 기쁨에 차서 외쳤다. “그걸로 주세요. _그냥_ 원두랑 _그냥_ 훈제연어.”

“아… 네. 그럼… 잠깐 들어오시겠어요?”

“실례합니다. 막카친! 스읍, 안 돼. 잠시만 기다려.”

 

직장동료는 그 커다란 눈동자를 반짝반짝 빛내며 뜻 모를 눈짓을 하기 시작했고, 유리는 혼이 빠져선 잠시 멍하니 입을 다물지 못하다 겨우 카운터 안으로 향했다. 푸들을 바깥에 앉혀두곤 한껏 미소지으면서 들어온 손님은 이 근방에서 지금껏 한 번도 본 적 없던 얼굴이었다. 원체가 인간이 적은 곳이라 손님들 거의 전부가 구면이긴 하지만 이런 얼굴은 만일 스치기라도 했다면 잊었을 리가 없다. 젊은 얼굴에 부자연스러운 듯 잘 섞여들어간 회색 머리카락, 이상한 생기가 어린 파란 눈, 겸연쩍은 기색이 없이 활짝 웃는 입술은 신기하게도 하트 모양을 만들고 있었다…. 그리고 그 얼굴이며 늘씬한 몸이 움직이는 태도는, 지금도 넘칠 만큼 인상깊었지만, 만일 매무새가 좀 더 단정하고 피부에 지친 기색이 없었더라면 넋을 놓게 만들기 충분했을 터이다. 카츠키 유리는 단 1.7초만의 시간 사이에 이 모든 특징을 스캔했으며 그에 따른 응당한 죄책감을 느꼈다. _어이 카츠키_ _,_ _처음 만난 사람을 얼평하다니 완전 쓰레기잖아_ _._ 한편 또 다른 편의 자신은 이렇게 속삭였다. _네 번호를 줘_ _,_ _카츠키 유리_ _._ _이 남자는 네놈이 평생 만났던 것들 중 시각에 내려진 최고의 축복이라고_ _._

 

…거의 언제나 그랬듯 유리가 굴복한 쪽은 최소한의 행동을 요구하는 목소리였다. 유리의 얼굴을 정면으로 향해 계속해서 입꼬리가 저릿할 만한 표정을 지어 보이는 남자를 애써 외면한 채, 그는 이제 약간 망연자실한 감정이 되어 눈앞의 원두와 연어를 노려보았다. 원두를 파는 카페야 도시에서도 종종 봤다지만 이 곳은 그런 가게가 아니었고, 우연히 피치트의 손아귀에서 살아남은 식재료를 당장 정신이 없는 것 같은 사람에게 판다는 건 인간으로서 해선 안 될 짓 같았다. 그러나 피치트는 실로 오랜만에 닥친 소소한 사건이 재밌어 죽겠다는 듯 싱글싱글 웃고만 있었다. 카츠키 유리는 빠른 속삭임과 제스처로 지금 스스로에게 닥친 내면적 고통을 이 은밀한 가십 매니아에게 어필하려 시도했다.

 

‘이건 미친 짓이야, 피치트. 왜 이걸 팔아? 포장은? 가격은 또 어떡하고?’ (연어와 원두를 격렬한 손짓으로 가리키고, 어깨를 으쓱하며)

‘유리, 비닐봉지가 있잖아. 케이크 박스도 있고. 가격은 대충 원가에… 한 5%쯤 붙여 보든지.’ (찬장을 한 번 쓱 보고는, 이성적인 척 생각하다 손바닥을 쫙 펴면서)

 

상황 자체에 완전히 질려버려서, 카츠키 유리는 생각하는 걸 그만두고는 잠자코 두 물건을 종이가방에 담았다. 그리곤 가방을 건네고, 대충 머릿속에 떠오르는 대로 가격을 둘러대고, 매끈한 손이 건네는 돈으로 계산을 마칠 때까지 단 한 번도 고개를 들지 않았다. 남자가 다시 테라스 쪽으로 몸을 돌려 나갈 적 그는 마음 속에서 희미한 안타까움을 느꼈다. 하지만 지금껏 이렇게 스쳐보냈던 사람과 기회들은 셀 수도 없이 많았던데다, 지금 이 사람은 술이든 약이든 레드불 때문이든 어쨌거나 좀 판단이 흐릿한 것 같은데. 바로 그 때 한결 차분히 가라앉은 목소리가 부드럽게 인사를 건넸다. 그제야 깨달았지만 남자가 쓰는 영어엔 한 번의 대화로 알아챌 만큼 희미한 악센트가 있었다.

 

“고마웠어요. 둘 다.” 푸들은 따라 인사하듯 짖었고, 주인은 그 북실북실한 갈색 머리를 쓰다듬으며 작게 킬킬거렸다. “또 봐요, _유리_.”

 

카츠키 유리가 이 마지막 말을 인식하기까지는 약간의 시간이 더 필요했다. 정신을 차려 당황하기 시작했을 무렵엔 이미 남자는 온데간데없어, 다만 피치트의 흥분한 시선이 그를 맞았다.

 

“ _세상에_ , 유리, 이게 무슨 일이야!”

“잠깐… 잠깐만 조용히 해 봐. 우리 앞치마에 명찰이 있었던가?”

“재밌는 일이 없었단 거, 진짜 사실 맞아?”

 

-

 

 

깊은 새벽 카츠키 유리는 어찔해진 관자놀이를 문지르며 책을 덮은 손 위로 긴 한탄을 뱉었다. 깜깜한 방 안에 홀로 불을 밝힌 책상 위 스탠드가 어른거렸다. 앉아 있던 시간이 무색할만큼 오늘도 진전은 없어, 노트북 위에도 기껏해야 한두 줄을 끄적였을 뿐이다. 피곤한 건 둘째치고 우울함이 밀려왔다. 주변에서는 벌써부터 어딘가 누군가의 성공담이 속속들이 들려오는데, 정작 자신은 유학까지 와 놓곤 향해야 할 길을 몰라 서성이고 있었다. 피치트 역시 그와 달랐다. 음악을 전공하는 피치트는 그보다 세 살 어린 신선한 학부생이었으며, 생활할 돈을 모으고 슬쩍슬쩍 경험도 쌓을 겸 낮에는 좀 더 번화한 시내에 있는 지인의 스튜디오에서, 저녁엔 이 곳의 카페에서 일하고 있는 거였다. 피치트는 그와 달리 돌아갈 곳과 많은 시간이 있었다. 그리고 아마 즐거운 미래에 대한 계획도 잔뜩 세워 두었을 터이다. 그러나 카츠키 유리, 자신은 애매하게 붕 떠 있는 졸업 유예자였다. 대학원 지망생이기도 하지만, 후자의 포지션은 지금에 와선 좀 애매해졌다. 수많은 고뇌의 새벽을 거치며 그냥 다른 일을 하며 살아가 볼까 하는 생각이 날로 커졌기 때문이었다. 약간은 포기하는 심정으로.

 

…유리가 스스로 했던 공부를 싫어하는 건 결코 아니었다. 정말이지, 그는 영문학을 _사랑했다_ _._ 특히 1920년대 미국에서만 나올 수 있었던 정열적인 작품들을. 많은 교수들에게 나쁘지 않은 평판을 얻고, 지금껏 거의 최고 수준의 성적을 유지했다는 것도 내심 자랑스럽게 여기고 있었다. 문제는 이 길로 평생을 먹고 살겠다 마음먹은 순간 엄청난 의심이 동시에 머릿속에서 스멀스멀 기어나오기 시작했다는 거였다. 첫번째, 그의 집은 학비를 전부 다 대 줄 수 있을 만큼 넉넉하지 않았다. 두번째, 그는 언제나 중요한 순간의 승부에 약했고, 따라서 장학금 프로포절을 성공적으로 마무리할 수 있을지의 여부가 불투명했다. 세번째, 무엇보다, 카츠키 유리는 스스로의 재능에 확신을 가졌던 적이 없었다. 성적과 재능이 별개의 문제이듯, 기본적인 자부심과는 또 별개로 진짜 영감이 반짝반짝 빛나는 듯한 글들을 볼 때마다 깊은 자기회의에 빠졌다. 당장 지금도 출품할 페이퍼 하나 개요를 쓰지 못해 쩔쩔매고 있지 않은가. 학술대회를 소개해 준 교수의 얼굴을 떠올리며 그는 안경을 책상 위로 패대기쳤다.

 

그가 졸업을 한 학기 앞두고 일 년을 내리 휴학중인 건 순전히 이런 심리상의 이유에서다. 요전날 자료를 찾으러 오랜만에 들어선 학교 도서관엔 과제 중인 학생들이 드문드문 보였다. 모두들 표정은 명확하고 눈빛은 당당한 것 같아, 유리는 괜스레 어깨를 움츠리며 문을 나섰더랬다. 침대에 눕고도 한참을 뒤척이며 잠을 설치다 보니 마감 즈음 들이닥쳤던 수상한 (그리고 아주 섹시한) 손님의 얼굴이 멍하니 떠올랐다. 어떻게 내 이름을 알았을까? 아마 피치트가 한 번쯤 불렀으리라. 실수로 엉뚱한 정류장에 내려버린 취객인지도 모르지. 지금은 쓸데없는 잡생각에 시간을 허비할 시기가 아니었다. 어느덧 해는 밝고 카페가 개점할 시간이 되어, 카츠리 유리는 씻고 옷을 차려입은 후 비척비척 출근해 자신을 위한 하루 첫 커피를 내렸다. 한 모금을 들이키려는 순간 출입문 열리는 소리가 들렸다. 들어온 사람은 어젯밤 원두와 연어를 사 갔던 바로 그 미남이었다.

 

“안녕!” 그 남자는 손을 흔들며 윙크하고 있었다. 문 바깥에선 두어 번 개가 짖었다. “빅토르 니키포로프예요!”

 

두 뺨엔 어제와 달리 반짝반짝한 생기가 돌았고, 회색 머리칼은 부드럽게 정돈되어 이제는 거의 은빛으로 보였다. 전체적으로, 아주 경이로운 광경이었다. _제기랄_. 카츠키 유리는 입술을 씹으며 속으로 조용히 욕을 뱉었다.

 

 

-

 

 

“어떡하지, 야콥. 진짜로 기억 못하는 것 같던데.”

“비탸, 이 쓸모없는 녀석.” 노인은 으르렁거리며 말했다. “한 번만 더 나한테 징징거렸다간 다음 달부터 그 집 방세는 네 몫인 줄 알아라.”

“잔인해, 야콥. 왜 그렇게 가차없어?” 수화기 너머로 드라마틱하게 우는 소리가 들렸고, 야콥은 지끈거리는 머리를 움켜쥘 수밖에 없었다. “난 지금 _죽어가고_ 있다고. 몸도 마음도. 이렇게 징징거릴 수 있는 사람도 야콥뿐이란 말이야.”

“맹세컨데, 비탸, 넌 아주 멀쩡할 거다. 요점은 시도때도없이 직장으로 전화하지 말라는 거야. 애초에 네놈이 페트로그라드서 그렇게 시간을 질질 끌지만 않았어도 이렇게 노동할 필요가 없었을 텐데.”

“오일 쇼크 때 전재산의 반을 날린 건 야콥이잖아!”

“……그래서, 언제쯤 돌아올 생각이냐? 유라치카도 있고 하니 학기중엔 손이 좀 모자라.”

“그건 내 의지에 달린 게 아냐. 유리의 마음에 달린 거지…”

 

야콥 펠츠만은 속으로 자신의 운명을 저주하면서 난폭하게 전화를 끊었다. 변화를 멈췄을 터인 몸뚱아리가 (아니, 이제 그도 더 이상 예전만큼 확신할 순 없었지만) 묘하게 머리숱을 잃어가고 있는 듯한 기분이 들기도 했다. 그는 올해로 387살이 된 70세의 남성으로, 여느 청년에 견주어도 뒤지지 않을 굳건한 다리와 우렁찬 목소리, 그리고 괄괄한 성질머리를 갖고 있었다. 이 세 가지는 거쳐온 날들 동안 야콥의 인생을 지탱해 준 가장 소중한 자산이었다. 페테르부르크, 혁명, 이주, 세계대전과 수많은 불황들. 세상살이가 무의미하고 지루하다며 우연히 그와 같은 상태에 도달한 몇몇은 한탄했지만, 그로서는 이렇게나 현기증이 일도록 요동치는 세상에 지루함을 느낄 수 있다는 게 오히려 이해가 안 됐다. 뭐, 확실히 썩 좋진 않았다. 삶을 이어간다는 건 예전이나 지금이나 지치고 눈물겹고 구질구질한 과정이다. 특히나 그처럼 노구에 고정되버린 경우라면야.

 

그래도 그 시절엔… 그냥 그런 게 유행이었다. 불멸에 대한 긍정편향 집단최면에라도 걸렸던 건지, 수많은 똑똑한 인간들이 연금술사가 되어 아까운 청춘과 목숨을 헛된 불로불사에의 추구에 내던져댔다. 야콥은 단지 불행이도 꿈을 이뤄버린 손에 꼽을 만한 사람 중 하나였던 것이다. 효과를 발휘했던 유일한 묘약은 어느 밤 고주망태가 되어 손에 잡히는 대로 냄비에 재료를 집어넣고 미친 듯 낄낄대며 한데 팔팔 끓여버린 행동의 결과물이었다. 그는 그걸 마신 즉시 하루동안 바닥에 기절해 뻗어 있다 전에 없던 이상한 기운에 휩싸여 무거운 눈을 떴다. 영생의 묘약을 마셔 본 적이 있는지? 영원은 기묘하게도 한 순간 밀려오는 예감과 같아, 방문하는 이에게 기다릴 시간조차 주지 않은 채 어찔하고 먹먹한 충격을 안긴다. 이미 백발이 된 노인을 비추는 거울을 보며 야콥은 중얼거렸다. _내가 어쩌자고 이런 일을 저질렀는지_ _!_ …하지만 애당초 긴 후회는 성미에 맞지 않아서, 단 한 번의 한숨으로 회한을 떨쳐낸 후 대충 남겨져 있던 액체를 조심스레 병에 부어 챙긴 뒤 길을 떠났다. 그가 이 약을 쓰기로 결심한 건 이날 이후 처음으로 모국의 페테르부르크에 발을 디뎠을 때였다…

 

…빅토르, _비탸_. 수많은 이들이 기꺼이 여름날 네바 강에 비했던 눈동자를 가진, 만일 야콥 펠츠만의 부고가 뜨는 날이 생긴다면 그 이유가 될 이름. 왜 빅토르에게 남아 있던 약을 건넸던 건지 야콥은 이따금 숙고하곤 했다. 유럽을 정처없이 떠도는 와중 스스로도 모르는 사이 외롭고 흐릿해져서, 이제껏 가질 생각을 않았던 자식 비슷한 존재를 원하게 되었는지도 몰랐다. 그가 미처 고려하지 못한 건 긴 세월이, 혹은 친밀함이, 혹은 긴 세월 동안의 친밀함이 푸슈킨의 신작을 낭송해 주던 사랑스러운 청년을 반쯤 정신나간 애새끼로 만들 수 있었단 사실이었다. 삼분의 이쯤 마신 약물 나머지를 바로 옆에서 헥헥거리던 제 푸들에게 들이키도록 만들 때부터 알아봤어야 하는 거였다. 생기로운 매력으로 느껴졌던 예측하기 힘든 성격은 시간이 지날수록 스트레스를 줬다. 자유로운 언동으로 말하자면 곤경에서 더욱 빛을 발하는 분노 요인자였다. 그럼에도 불구하고 빅토르는 그의 유일무이한 동반자로 계속 남았으며, 결정적인 순간마다 천성에서 우러나온 따듯함과 지혜로 야콥을 놀라게 하고는 했다. 야콥 또한 어쩔 수 없이 빅토르를 (그리고 그의 푸들을) 마음 깊이 사랑하게 되었고, 이제껏처럼 골머리를 썩으면서도 나쁘진 않은 삶을 이어갈 거라 예상했는데…

 

어쨌든 여러모로 심경은 복잡한 나날이었다. 하지만 해야 하는 일과 챙겨야 하는 식솔이 있으니 정신을 빼놓고 살아갈 순 없었다. 게다가 유라치카를 입양하기로 결정한 당사자께선 지금 어떤 주정뱅이 뒷꽁무니를 쫓아 집을 나가 버렸으니까. (사실 입양했다는 말은 정확하지 않았다. 유리 ‘유라치카’ 프리세츠키는 십여 년 전 그들의 저번 거처 옆에 있는 고아원에 살던 꼬마였는데, 가학적인 원장과 몇몇 아이들 사이서 집중공격의 대상이 되고 있는 모양인 것 같았다. 빅토르가 이 장면을 눈여겨봤단 건 그 역시 알고 있었다. 하지만 설마 이삿길 차 안 뒷편의 트렁크 안에서 꼬마가 튀어나올 줄이야. 빅토르는 겸연쩍은 듯 웃었고, 야콥은 _비명을 질렀다_.) 그가 지금 자리잡은 직장은 한 조그만 대학의 역사 교수 자리였다. 이 정도 번듯한 일거리를 얻기까지 저질러야 했던 범법의 수를 헤아리면 헛웃음이 나올 지경이었다. 정말이지 그는 21세기를 증오했다. 빌어먹을 밀레니엄은 가련한 불사자들에게 잊혀질 권리 따윌 허락하지 않았다. 아마 유라치카가 학업을 마치고 나면, 또다시 어딘가 외다른 곳으로 가 새로운 인생을 시작해야 하리라. 다시는 여기 사람들을 마주치지 못할 만한 장소로.

 

채점할 레포트를 옆에 쌓아놓은 채 교수 펠츠만은 잠시 깊은 철학적 상념에 빠졌다. 좀처럼 찾아오지 않는 이 감상적인 시간을 처참하게 무너뜨린 건 진동과 함께 익숙한 수신자 이름이 표시된 핸드폰이었다. 전두엽부터 부글부글 끓어오르는 짜릿한 화를 느끼며 그는 유라치카의 학교 주임 선생에게서 걸려 온 전화를 받았다. 이쯤 되면 피차 술이라도 한 잔 하며 함께 직장의 고뇌에 울어보고 싶기도 했다.

“여보세요?”

“안녕하세요, 펠츠만 씨. _접니다_. 지금 통화는 가능하신가요?” 오호라, 이제 이 쪽도 자기 소개 따윈 당연히 건너뛸 수 있다고 생각하는 모양이었다.

“하… 예에… 그렇습니다만.”

“프리세츠키에 관한 얘깁니다, 짐작하시겠지만.” 그는 완전히 지쳐버린. 그러나 기묘하게도 약간은 감명어린 목소리로 말했다. “담임 선생의 차를 박살냈습니다. 유리창부터 범퍼까지요. 완전히 폐차 기계에 들어갔다 나온 것 같은 모양으로 만들어 놨다니까요."

 

‘ _그 새끼가 자초한 일이란 말이야_ _!’_ 저 너머로부터 있는대로 성질이 난 유라치카의 절규가 들렸다. 엿 먹어라, 드라마. 엿 먹어라, 감상, 철학, 백일몽, 연금술. 인생은 실전이다. 이 지긋지긋한 삶을 좆으로 만들기 싫다면 한 순간도 긴장을 놓지 말아야 한다. 설령 그것이 영원이라 해도. 아, 제기랄, 너무 짧아, 너무 짧아, 하루가 너무 짧구만. 야콥은 천 마디의 욕을 속으로 삼키면서 초조하게 펜을 딸칵거렸다.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 카페 직원 유리와 불사의 약 비슷한 걸 마신 빅토르의 이야기. 두 사람이 (언젠가는) 사귑니다. 세 편 안에 끝내도록 노력하고 있습니다......


End file.
